


Ежевика

by Celiett



Series: Killugon Alphabet [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Berries, First Crush, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Summer Vacation, whale island
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Ежевика этим летом уродилась на славу.





	

Полуденное солнце пригревало, когда они с Киллуа только спустились к подножию утеса. По ощущением прошло не так много времени с момента, как они покинули дом тетушки Мито, а часы летели так быстро, что становилось немного обидно – они не успевали сделать еще так много. 

Китовый остров всегда занимал в сердце Гона особое место. Это – его дом, его первый учитель, и, может быть, даже какая-то часть Гона, когда-то въевшаяся под кожу так крепко, что уже и не найдешь границы. Здесь он научился слушать и слышать, преодолевать, приспосабливаться и с должным уважением отдавать что-то в ответ. И пусть Гон не был уверен, что когда-нибудь вернется сюда навсегда, что его путь приведет обратно в исходную точку, но всей душой хотел произвести на Киллуа хорошее впечатление. 

Или же – самое лучшее, на какое он только был способен. 

– Здесь так легко дышится, – выдохнул за его спиной Киллуа, взмокший, взъерошенный, но вместе тем безмерно очаровательный. 

Вдали от дома он будто бы расцвел, стал увереннее и спокойнее. Гону такие перемены нравились и жгучая мысль о том, что он еще совсем не видел настоящего Киллуа не давала покоя с тех самых пор, как они сошли в порту Китового острова. 

Любопытство без остановки зудело где-то внутри. 

Одежда на Гоне вся промокла, облепила тело, точно вторая кожа, еще когда он, оступившись на скользком камне, свалился в воду и поднял целую тучу брызг. А потом, словно мстя залившемуся хохотом Киллуа, за ногу утянул его за собой.

Они ныряли на глубину, подолгу, пока не начинали гореть легкие, рассматривая красивые резные раковины, лежащие на самом дне. Там же грелись на солнышке, развесив вещи на низко висящих ветках. А в какой-то момент Гон заметил, не мог не заметить, какой Киллуа белый везде-везде. От этого почему-то стало совсем жарко где-то внутри, словно бы он весь день пролежал неподвижно на солнцепеке, и Гон раз за разом снова спускался к воде, чтобы охладить пылающее лицо. 

Так стыдно ему еще не было никогда!

Нормально поудить не вышло даже с пятой попытки. Смех все еще бурлил в горле, и они постоянно забывали о необходимой тишине, так и не дождавшись клева. 

Зато ежевика этим летом уродилась на славу.

Гон помнил несколько абсолютно неудачных сезонов, когда, осмотрев добрую половину леса, можно было с трудом набрать в ладонь полную горсть. Даже когда он уезжал на экзамен ягоды были маленькие и такие кислые, что даже трех кружек воды было недостаточно, чтобы успокоить раздраженный язык. А сейчас – их было так много, сочных и крупных, что тоненькие веточки пригибались к самой земле под тяжестью скопившейся ежевики. 

Они набрали столько, что не получалось нести в руках – пришлось воспользоваться еще не до конца высохшей майкой, складывая ягоды в подол. Зато потом можно было есть, развалившись на мягкой, согретой солнечными лучами траве, и не думать о пропитании до самого вечера. 

– Какая кислятина… – пробормотал Киллуа, покатав на языке первую крохотную ягодку. Он весь сморщился, насупил нос, но спустя всего пару секунд снова потянулся за добавкой. – Ты сам-то будешь?

Гон не сразу понял, что улыбается. Но тут же быстро помотал головой. 

Ему безумно хотелось пить или же просто занять чем-то рот, но, все же, смотреть за тем, как раз за разом смыкаются припухшие, потемневшие губы Киллуа вокруг душистых сочных ягод было во много раз увлекательнее, чем есть их самому.


End file.
